1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical measurement apparatus, in particular to an optical measurement apparatus in which an illuminating light is irradiated to the sample in order to measure optical information of the sample dispersed in the liquid flowing through the flow passage.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is proposed that optical information (fluorescent information) of the sample in the liquid flow is measured in which the liquid with the sample dispersed therein flows in the capillary and the light from the light source is irradiated to the liquid flow (refer to Japanese Patent No. 2973387).
In the measurement apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Patent No. 2973387, a laser light is irradiated through the optical fiber to the sample passing through the capillary. However, it is difficult to precisely measure the shape information of the sample with the use of the transmitted light.
One of the objects of the invention is to provide an optical measurement apparatus, for solving the above described problems, in which the shape information of the sample can be precisely measured.